


А если бы...

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Поверь, родись я в другом месте, ты нашёл бы меня. Точнее, твоя тощая задница-магнит-для-неприятностей.





	А если бы...

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Moon _ Wolf   
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

ㅤㅤДерек ухватился за оконную раму и, перемахивая через подоконник, громко стукнул ботинками об пол. Ослабевающий шлейф мужского одеколона говорил о том, что шериф уехал около часа назад, оставив сына одного. Однако вязкие, с отвратительным кисловатым привкусом ароматы, что наполняли собой дом, говорили и о другом: о депрессии и грусти. 

ㅤㅤОпять этот не по годам развитый Стилински слишком много думал о чем-то. И делал выводы на основе собственных рассуждений. 

ㅤㅤВыйдя из комнаты Стайлза, Дерек спустился вниз и, ориентируясь по запаху, нашёл хозяина дома сидящим на крыльце, выходящем на задний двор. Вокруг Стилински запах становился ещё гуще. Однако теперь в нем можно было уловить нотки какого-то безнадёжного отчаяния, Аддерола и кофе. 

ㅤㅤОпять не спал всю ночь. 

ㅤㅤДаже не оборачиваясь, Стайлз приподнял руку в приветственном жесте: 

ㅤㅤ— И тебе не хворать, Хмуроволк. 

ㅤㅤ— О чем ты опять думаешь? 

ㅤㅤ— Ни о чем. 

ㅤㅤ— Твоими депрессией и отчаянием пропах весь дом. 

ㅤㅤДерек сел рядом с ним на ступеньку; в ответ Стайлз лишь усмехнулся: 

ㅤㅤ— Ты нюхаешь мой дом и меня, как мило. 

ㅤㅤ— Не ерничай. 

ㅤㅤУсмешка на чужом лице стала шире, а карие глаза вновь устремили свой взор куда-то далеко. 

ㅤㅤ— Я не уверен, что ты поймешь. 

ㅤㅤ— Хотя бы попытаюсь. 

ㅤㅤДерек чуть подвинулся к Стайлзу, зная, что в такие моменты тот всегда говорит очень и очень тихо. 

ㅤㅤ— Просто, знаешь... Почему-то до меня только сейчас дошло осознание того, как огромен этот мир. 

ㅤㅤСмоляные брови сдвинулись, на широком загорелом лбу появилась складка. 

ㅤㅤ"Что ты имеешь в виду?" 

ㅤㅤОх уж эта привычка общаться невербально. 

ㅤㅤ— То есть, посуди сам — наша планета огромна и богата столь многим. На Земле живёт чуть больше семи миллиардов человек, из которых огромное количество — оборотни. И… 

ㅤㅤБрови Дерека в этот раз приподнялись. 

ㅤㅤБоже. 

ㅤㅤ— Я хочу сказать, что могло случиться так, что я родился бы в любом другом месте. Или ты… Ты ведь мог бы сейчас жить где-то, где волков очень много. Например, в России или Скандинавии. И мы никогда бы не встретились и не сидели так. Это… 

ㅤㅤ— Нет, Стайлз. 

ㅤㅤТот округлил глаза и чуть приоткрыл рот. 

ㅤㅤ— Что? 

ㅤㅤ— Поверь, родись я в другом месте, ты нашёл бы меня. Точнее, твоя тощая задница-магнит-для-неприятностей. 

ㅤㅤ— Правда? 

ㅤㅤ— А ты чувствуешь запах лжи? Лично я — нет. 

ㅤㅤКазалось, ещё чуть-чуть, и Дерек задохнется от аромата счастья, резко заполнившего пространство вокруг. И ослепнет от улыбки напротив. 

ㅤㅤБоже. Боже. 

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
